Dirty Dixon
by Mellifeathers
Summary: When the tension and desires grow inside of the prison, Merle comes hunting me down like a wild dog. But when being caught by his younger brother, it's only fair to let him join in on the dirty fun. (Merle/Daryl/OC) Rated M for smut/lemon.
1. Endorphins

**Warning: This story contains pure sex.**

When being around each other for so long, sometimes a tension grows that needs be released. Sometimes you felt that feeling for desire and lust, wanting to feel the touch of another. Being able to breath deep in and out, feel the warmth of someone elses body, not care about the world ending for a moment and just being able to release all your stress and thoughts with a good, rough…

fuck. And I knew I wasn't the only one who thought about it like that. I had often felt the tension build between myself and the guys. Just that glance and a raise of the eyebrow was enough for me to know what they wanted. Hell, everyone knew what they did at night. A quick release of fear and lust. When they thought the others were asleep, all that was needed was a good imagination and a good hand. Lucky for Glenn he had Maggie, but the rest of us weren't so lucky.

It was only human to do such a thing. Some would consider it sin. I didn't, it would help me sleep at night and release endorphins into one's cerebral-spinal fluid. Endorphins can also be responsible for the emotion of happiness. Hell, I knew I was a happy person after finishing my own business, not having to beg someone or return the offer. But some of us didn't want to have to do this on their own. He would happily return the favor, and I knew it. Because like a horny dog he came hunting me down the tombs, giving into his needs.

"How's it going sugartits?" Merle asked while I sat on my regular spot; away from the group, reading my book.  
"Alright, what about you?"  
"Got a pretty bad ache," he said and I chuckled.  
"Been using your good hand too much Merle, gotta give it a rest." Merle grinned while walking up to me.  
"I know right sugartits, so why don't you do it for me?" I closed my book and raised my eyebrow. His grey-blue eyes sparkled with excitement.  
"Merle Dixon, are you implying I…?"  
"I ain't implying anything baby girl." He sat down next to me and I looked at him. He had that famous smirk on his face; he had been nothing but trouble since day one.  
"What do I get for it?"  
"A rough spoonin' afterwards." I looked in the eyes of the older man and shook my head.  
"You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Well what do you want?!" Merle blurted out.  
"What the hell do you think I want?" Merle started to grin, realizing what I actually wanted. If he was going to get something out of this, then so was I.  
"You want…"  
"Only if you have protection though, I ain't going through the rest of my life with the clap. Even if I might be dead tomorrow."  
"I took care of that years ago!"  
"That ain't what Daryl said," I grinned, standing up.  
"Well fuck, I aint got nothing." I shrugged, grabbing my stuff.  
"Guess you're gonna have to be using that damn hand of yours," I winked at him and started to walk away. He grabbed me and pulled me against his chest, his armed stump against my breast so I couldn't get away and his other carefully and slowly roaming my body.

"Listen sugartits…" He breathed into my ear and I arched my back slightly and grinded against him. His breathing became hitched for a moment and I grinned while his good hand squeezed my thigh.  
"Now now Merle… I'll scream bloody murder and attract every damn Walker in the area if you dare hurt me."  
"I ain't gonna hurt you darlin'." His hand caressed my body carefully, being nice and slid up to my jeans where he popped open the button without a second thought. I got out of his grip before he could do anything and turned to face him. He looked frustrated, knowing he couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to. He wasn't the kind of guy to force a woman, even if he was a discriminating bastard.

"Dirty old man," I told him, pushing him against the table I had been sitting on earlier and grabbing his crotch. I gave him a slight squeeze while I looked into his eyes that stared back at me aggressively; maybe a bit too rough, but he deserved it. He was hard already and he grunted by the grip on his dick.  
"See you later Dixon," I told him and walked away. He straightend himself up and shrugged, spitting on the floor and sniffing like he didn't give a shit.  
"You'll be on your hands and knees before you know it!" he yelled back at me.

* * *

_Right now it's only Merle, since he's the instigator. But Daryl is gonna be in it soon enough... Not sure if Daryl and Merle will be doing things together, unless you want them too... So, enjoy and review!_


	2. Good Girl

That night I showered in the stalls, bored out of my mind and not being able to sleep. I was sexually frustrated, badly and all I wanted now was a nice pounding and a goodnights sleep. Shit, it was the end of the fucking world. What more could a woman ask for in a situation like this? Well, a nice big blunt afterwards would be quite enjoyable too. Hell, I was getting ahead of myself. All I really needed was Merle right now, because he needed me just as well. He was a big guy, he was pretty good looking and I bet he knew how to please a woman. He had enough experience, and I hoped he was rough… Wait, what was I thinking? Fuckin´ Merle wasn't going to get anything if he didn't have something to cover himself up with. But my thoughts trailed to the younger Dixon brother, Daryl. He was pretty cute too. More awkward and quiet than his loud mouthed brother, but he was handsome, plus he had a good looking body. I found myself grinning while my hand slipped down, but I caught myself and sighed, turning off the shower and putting on a pair of sweats and a top after I dried myself off. God this was pathetic.

I turned around and found Merle all of a sudden, standing before me with his hair still wet and body moist.

"Well, what do we have here."

"Fuck Merle, you almost gave me a heart attack, asshole." He was wearing a pair of jogging pants and was shirtless, with a towel over his shoulder. Guess he had been showering too, or jerking off, one or the other.  
"You're coming with me," he said softly, grabbing my hand.

"You think taking a shower is going to be enough to get rid of that Clap?" I teased him while we walked down to the abandoned part of the prison, through the dark.  
"Shut up woman. I took the Chinese kids protection while he slept. They have enough, fucking rabbits." I laughed softly while he threw the door closed behind us. It was very fucking dark, and the only light came from the moon, shining into the room. But it was enough to see each other.

"You really are a horn dog, aren't you?" I grinned and he shrugged.  
"We had a deal," he said simply.  
"No we didn't."  
"Yes we did, now you better shut that pretty face before I do it for you."  
"Better watch out Dixon," I told him, pushing him away from me, getting annoyed by his attitude.  
"Oh no you don't sugartits," he said, grabbing me and pushing me against the table. It hit the wall and I groaned slightly from the impact.  
"Don't hurt me asshole, I'll fucking shoot you."  
"Aren't you an aggressive little…" I pushed my knee against his groin, softly, not to hurt him but to show him who was boss and grinned.  
"Just so you know, I like playing rough too," I told him softly and placed my lips on his. I felt him grin while he kissed me back, finally being able to enjoy myself. This was what I had been longing for, for a very long time now. A little touch, a kiss but most of all, the feeling of an ever rising tension that was waiting to be cleared up. I loved how he actually was very sweet, he kissed nicely and his tongue played teasingly with mine. But his kiss trailed down to my neck and he nibbled on my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine.

"Now, why don't you remove your shirt like a good girl," he whispered in my ear. I chuckled and did as he said, without even thinking twice. I had longed for this moment for so long, it had been ages and I couldn't wait to feel the man between my thighs.  
"Very pretty baby girl," he told me while looking at my still moist body.  
"You and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight," he said and I grabbed his jogging pants and pulled him closer to me.  
"Seems like you've already started," I teased, seeing his obvious large member.

"Well why don't you help me finish it?" he asked.  
"Why don't you make me?" His hand caressed my breast and he looked into my eyes.  
"You sure are asking for it," he whispered and carefully squeezed me. I leaned my head back, enjoying myself as he kissed my jaw and went down, carefully playing with one nipple and then sucking on the other. I moaned softly, it felt so amazing, having waited for so long. Every touch just sent goose bumps over my whole body.

"You like that sugar?" he whispered and I nodded, not being able to say anything. He switched nipples and I gasped as he bit down carefully, not hurting me.  
"You sure are a very naughty girl," he teased and I laughed softly. I couldn't say a word, but he soon enough pulled down my pants and left me sitting on the cold table with only my underwear on.

"You cold baby?" he asked and I nodded. My nipples were as hard of a rock, not only from the obvious excitement, but from the cold too.

"Don't worry, Daddy Dixon is going to warm you up soon enough." I loved his grin, it drove me nuts and he laid his hand on my hips and the metal of his other touched me and made me shake.  
"I thought I was the one going to be doing all the work," I told him while he carefully caressed me.  
"Of course not, a real man takes care of his woman." Did he just call me his woman? Whatever floats his boat.  
"I like that." He pulled down my panties, revealing my whole body before him and I felt myself blush slightly. It had been a while since anyone had seen me naked, and actually willingly showing myself to Mr. Dixon was something I had never expected myself to do.

"You sure have a pretty body," he said, hand sliding down my thigh. He stared into my eyes as I closed them, concentrating on his touch.  
"Looks like someone can't say no anymore," he chuckled, kissing my jaw while his fingers carefully but barely touched my slit.  
"Shut up Dixon," I told him, heart pounding, wanting to feel more. He smiled, knowing he was driving me crazy.  
"Is this what you want?" he asked, carefully sliding his fingers between me. I moaned softly, not wanting to make too much noise but not being able to help myself.  
"Yes," I whispered.  
"Are you sure?" his finger ran over my clit and I felt myself twitch.  
"Oh please yes," I begged him. Slowly he rubbed the most sensitive spot on my whole body and I felt myself press closer against him. He smelt of aftershave and actually pretty sweet, slightly musky but that was most men. This was unbelievable. Most guys wouldn't care so much for the partner in a situation like this, but Merle knew better. If he did his best, I might be up for more than one round.

I needed him so badly, it drove me nuts. I didn't know how long I could hold it, and Merle knew it. He was taking his sweet ass time.

"Why are you so wet? Hmm?" It was embarrassing, I was blushing furiously, but I was going to get him back. My hands grabbed his hips and I dug my nails carefully and not to hard into his skin. He had a nice body to be honest, and my hands slipped down his pants and stroked his thighs, making his cock twitch.

"You want to play dirty?" he asked and I laughed softly while he continued to play with me.  
"Seems like you're the one playing dirty right now," I whispered into his ear, getting ahead of myself and he chuckled. My hand slid down into his boxers, barely grazing his dick before he pulled away and kneeled before me.

"Not yet mama," he grinned, lowering his head and carefully licking me. I gasped and grabbed his hair while I heard him chuckle. He continued what he was doing, looking up at me for approval but all I could do was pant, coming closer and closer to my climax which each lick.  
"Merle, you're driving me insane," I whispered and he laughed.  
"Good, but I ain't gonna let you cum yet darlin'." I played with his curly short hair while his fingers found my slit once more. This was too much to handle, I didn't know how long I could go on like this. He sucked softly on my clit, nipping at the most sensitive spots, playing with the folds. It had been so long since I had actually had sex with someone, and being touched by someone who knew what he was doing just drove me over the edge.

"Don't be too loud darlin'." His first finger went inside and I moaned softly, he played with me, pushing his big finger in and pulling it back out while I panted louder and louder.  
"Another one?" he asked and I didn't respond, so of course he took it as a yes and pushed a second finger inside me. I yelped and he laughed, continuing what he was doing. But soon enough I was almost ready to climax, so I pushed him away and sat up on the table. My legs were shaking, my whole body was shaking. All I wanted now was him inside me.

"You going to let me please you too?" I asked him while he watched me tremble, he loved the sight. I could see the way he smirked, knowing he was doing an amazing job.

"I'd love you too, but if I cum now, it's game over." At least he was honest, that was how most guys were anyway.  
"Fine, you want to continue on the table or?" I asked him and he looked around.  
"Better than the damn floor."  
"There's an office chair," I told him but I couldn't help myself and scooted to the edge of the table and pushing his jogging pants down. He grabbed the condom and I stared into his eyes, undressing him without saying a word. He grinned and I took the condom from him, opening it with my teeth and he raised his eyebrow.  
"No teeth darlin'." I laughed and looked down. Fuck. The man was hung. I honestly couldn't wait any longer and wrapped the condom around him while he positioned himself in front of me.  
"You sure now how to please a woman," I mumbled and he pushed himself inside me. I moaned loudly, not being able to help myself as he stretched me out.  
"Fuck!" I yelled and he groaned softly, sliding himself inside of me till the end of his shaft. Wow, this was one hell of a man, and he knew it darn well.

Slowly he started moving, sliding himself in and out of me, just till his tip and burying himself right back inside me. He started off slowly, but I needed more and this damn table was annoying my ass, not to mention it was cold.

"Stop," I told him and hopped off the table. He looked questioning at me and I loved the way he stood there, cock as stiff as a rock, annoyed look on his face. I laughed softly and bent over the table, spreading my legs for him.  
"This is a bit more comfortable," I told him and he chuckled.  
"Whatever you want baby," he whispered in my ear, not hesitating to push himself back inside me. I moaned while he thrusted, his hand slithering between my legs, playing with me once more, drawing me closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Fuck that feels good," he grunted, fucking me harder and harder. I panted, pushing myself back at him every time he came at me.  
"Merle," I panted.  
"That's right baby, say my name." I cried out, his thumb rubbing my clit. I could feel the pleasure build up in the bottom of my stomach. It felt so good, and keeping quiet was not an option anymore.  
"I want you to cum baby, come on."  
"Fuck, Merle!" I yelled, feeling the waves of pleasure hit me. He pounded harder, making the orgasm harder and longer and grunted while his sweaty body pressed against mine, finally climaxing too by the feeling of me throbbing around his member, moaning and grunting while he breathed in and out. His face pressed against the back of my neck and he held his arms around me, keeping me close while I shivered, feeling my body tingle with delight.  
"Fuck, that was amazing" I mumbled.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" We looked back and saw Daryl standing there. Merle chuckled and I felt myself blush. This wasn't what I had planned. I didn't think anyone would come down here during the middle of the night. But then again, neither had I thought that someone else would be showering at the same time as me, and then almost fuck the living daylights out of me. That would've been a pleasant way to die.

"Hey little brother. Just having a bit of fun with my lady friend," Merle laughed while he carefully pulled out.  
"Seriously, all this time I thought there was a fucking Walker banging against a door." Daryl stood there, uncomfortable with the situation. Merle looked at me, and disposed of the rubber by just throwing it on the floor. Merle caught his younger brothers gaze and I raised my eyebrow questioning. Daryl seemed hesitant for some reason, and Merle knew it too well.

"Well fuck man, are you just going to stare at it, or are you going to fuck her?" Merle asked, pointing at me.  
"I ain't gonna stick my dick where yours has been." I sat up on the table and raised my eyebrow once more, observing the young man. Hell, I wouldn't mind another to be honest. I could die tomorrow, so why the fuck not?  
"She's got another hole, just stick it in there."  
"Hell no!" I told Merle as he pulled up his boxers, grinning like a naughty young boy. I looked at Daryl and saw him hesitate to make his decision. Was he going to join in or not?

* * *

_I just had to write some rough lovin' with Merle. Of course… If Daryl joins in, I don't think Merle can stop himself from getting aroused… Guess we'll have to see, right? I would love to hear what y'all think about this. Reviews are always welcome!_


	3. Climax

"Listen baby brother. This might be the last time you ever get your dick wet, I think you should fuck her now you have the chance." God, the man was so blunt.

"Who says I even want him?" I grinned at Merle and he raised his eyebrow. I was just teasing, but the man saw an opportunity.  
"You hear that Daryl, she's saying you ain't man enough." I watched Merle for a moment and saw the manipulation he performed on his younger brother. Something told me this hadn't been the first time Merle made him do something without him realizing he was being tricked. He was going to make Daryl angry, and I could already see Daryl hesitating to act of not.

"Go on now, show him some rough lovin' baby." Merle smacked my ass and I growled at him. He loved it, his smirk was never far from his lips.  
"You don't have to Daryl," I told him honestly. I wasn't going to force the man, but it seemed like he wasn't having to much trouble with it, by the sights of the tent he was pitching. Hell, everyone was dying for some action. We were just all too afraid of closing our eyes for one moment to have some fun. Danger was everywhere around us, but right now, we didn't care.

Without saying another word, I sat before him on my knees and unbuckled his jeans. I looked up at him if he was going to object, but he just watched with a slightly flushed color on his face. He looked angry, annoyed and horny.  
"Good girl," Merle grinned, excited to see action happening. I quickly unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers to free his already hard dick and looked into his eyes once more for permission. His hands that found my hair was enough to tell me what to do, but I wasn't going to do it without protection. Hell, if I survived and had to live with herpes or any other kind of shit, I'd regret it. Better safe than sorry. I might've been horny, but I wasn't stupid.

Carefully I licked him up and down, making him grow frustrated. He still had his hands in my hair and he pushed me more towards him, so I took him into my mouth and sucked sweetly, using my tongue and hands to pleasure him. He surely enjoyed that, because soon enough he tilted his head back and moaned softly. His hands pushed me harder, making me take him deeper and slightly gag.

"Hey now, we can all get our dicks sucked. But what you want is that lovely little venus between her legs. Don't let a pretty mouth fool you," Merle told his younger brother. Daryl growled at him to shut the fuck up and pulled me up. But before he could give me further instructions, I pushed him down on the chair and climbed on top of him. Without asking for permission, I brought myself down and carefully started to ride him.  
"Fuck," he muttered. Unlike Merle, he was a man of few words. But Merle hadn't stopped watching, he was still eagerly seeing the pleasure on his brothers face. For some odd reason, it might've turned him on. Or maybe it was just the idea of seeing two people have sex and that the world was ending. He didn't care anymore, if these days were going to be his last, he was going to enjoy them.

He loved being able to manipulate Daryl and make him do things he usually didnt do. It made him feel powerful, and not to mention this was a great sight to see. He didn´t care for his brother in such a way actually, but watching a woman ride a dick like that had gotten him hot and bothered again and he wanted more now.

"Say sugartits, you sure you're not into a little… dirtier things?" I turned to look into his eyes, the old horndog was at it again and he wanted it. Daryl bounced me up, making me come down on him hard. Merle grinned while he watched me hold on to his younger brothers shoulders, sweating and moaning.

"Depending how sweet you're going to be to me," I grinned while Daryl grabbed my hair and made me look into his eyes, he wanted my attention now. He sure was a tough guy and wasn't going to give it up as easy as his brother had done. He had longer stamina, and he was enjoying it more than he thought he would.

"I thought you'd like that," I grinned towards the man, feeling Merle come up behind me.

"Fuck off man, you had your turn," Daryl growled at him while I felt his brothers large hand around my ass.

"Oh come on, thanks to me you're getting some," Merle smiled, fingers sliding between a very intimate spot that hadn't been touched and making me twitch.

"I…" I started to say but I was stopped by Daryl, pulling me towards him nipping around my neck, soon his lips on mine, sharing an actual intimate moment that he might not've noticed. But I did, and I enjoyed it, of course until Merle ruined it.  
"That hurts Merle," I pouted, jumping up a little but never getting off of Daryl.  
"Oh come on sugartits," he moaned, still stroking himself between touches. I bet if he had two hands, it would be a lot easier for him.  
"Be nice," I whimpered and looked at him, still on top of Daryl.  
"Don't pout baby girl," he grinned.  
"It's too tight," I mumbled. Daryl gave my ass a tap, making me stand up and turn around. But he pulled me back on top of him, cock sliding right back where it belonged, without a problem.

"So who makes you more wet? Daryl or me," Merle grinned and I was able to face him now while Daryl bounced me up and down, hips thrusting upwards.  
"I never had two brothers before," I grinned, feeling a familiar feeling building inside of me. Daryl´s hands snaked down between my legs and he carefully touched my slit, fingers finding my throbbing and swollen clit.  
"Come on baby, at least help me out once more," Merle begged. I looked into his grey-blue eyes and shook my head with a slight smile on my face. He never stopped touching himself, now he was looking at me directly.

"You owe me some cuddling time after this," I teased him.

"Hell, I'll buy you a pony and call it Tootsie if you lock your sweet purty lips around me again," he said. But I wasn´t even going to get the chance, because Daryl was getting annoyed with his brother getting in the way of his own play time. Daryl suddenly picked me up and pushed me against the lockers in the room, lifting me up slightly and sliding himself back into me.

"Fuck!" I called out, that had done it. I was about to lose it. The way he pressed himself against me, the way his dick pushed inside of me, the way he had taken control. He was dominating me fully, arms against the locker, he had even put his own hands over mine, to stop me from moving around.

"You better push that ass back a little more sunshine," he whispered into my ear, and I did as he said. He was right, he could enter me even deeper this way and my legs were shaking thanks to him.

"My turn," he whispered, ramming himself harder inside of me. I hadn't even noticed him sliding off his pants all the way earlier. But fuck, this was amazing. He wasn´t stopping either and I slammed my hands against the locker, calling out his name. We didn´t care about being quiet anymore, if someone was worried, they would´ve been down here a long time ago.

"Not yet," he growled and pulled me towards the desk where he pushed me on, pulling me closer and pulling my legs over his shoulder. Merle was quiet now, he was actually impressed and was about to lose it all over again, just as I was. Daryl pushed my knees together while fucking me, creating a tighter space but also making the feeling deep inside me come faster and harder. Not to mention the way his hand found my clit again like it was nothing.

And then I saw the grin on Daryls face, he was proud of the feeling he gave me. He was enjoying watching me break around him and wanting only him right now. And he loved it, knowing I wasn't giving Merle any attention anymore.

"Fuck!" I cried out, releasing everything and coming undone. The feeling was ecstatic and almost even euphoric. The tension in my lower stomach had released and erupted, sending waves of pleasure through me, making me shiver and curl my toes. I now noticed my closed eyes and realized the loud groan that had come from Daryl seconds later, and then a sticky wetness over my chest. I breathed in deeply, trying to catch my breath and heard Daryl mutter; "Asshole," to his older brother.

"Really Merle," I mumbled, looking up at the man who had left a mess on me.

"Guess no cuddling or a pony for you baby girl," Merle said, cleaning himself up. Daryl pulled out of me, leaving my legs feeling like rubber; hanging over the desk. He threw away the condom, getting dressed again and I heard Merle chuckle.

"Same time next week?"  
I grabbed my clothing while I smiled, out of breath but feeling like a million bucks. Maybe a little shaky, but I was happier than I had been in a long time.

I turned to look at the two dirty Dixon brothers who faced me, waiting for an answer.  
"Sure thing, if we ain't dead yet."

_So that was Part 3 of Dirty Dixon and the last part of it. Depending on how much y'all like it, I might write more chapters to it. But we'll see, I kinda like it like this. I hope y'all enjoyed and I'd love some feedback. Thanks for reading 3 xo_


End file.
